


Valentines's Suprise

by misskitcat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskitcat/pseuds/misskitcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loathes valentines day, thankfully John has a new case for Sherlock. Shamless Johnlock fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines's Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy Johnlock valentines day goodness!

It all started with an advert for Valentines Day chocolates, a simple one with all the usual frill of the holiday. John was relaxing in his chair with his evening cuppa enjoying some crap telly when it happened. A pen flew across the room nearly dodging his head before it bounced off the wall. “What’s that all about?” John said crossly turning around to face Sherlock. By now he was used to Sherlock flinging things across the room in rage. “Turn that rubbish off, and keep it off.” Sherlock snarled as he carried on with his experiment, he then began muttering about pink and why was there so much pink. John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock Holmes who cared about nothing other than cases and experiments was getting fussy over Valentines Day, a day to be with your significant other and show them how much you love them. Why on earth would he get upset about it? He cared for no one in particular, not even himself. John chuckled as he watched Sherlock pout as he mixed chemicals. “What are you on about?” Sherlock said as he swirled the chemical in the beaker more forcefully. “What’s the matter with Valentines Day?” John asked fighting the urge to laugh at how ridiculous Sherlock looked.“It’s pointless John!” He roared slamming the beaker down. “With the flowers and the candies and the stupid cards, it has no purpose, none at all!” He turned back to his experiment. John chuckled at the display. “Some girl break your heart? That it? Never had a valentine did you?” Sherlock let out an indigent sigh and ignored John. “I don't have anybody either mate, it’s alright.” John said still laughing as he turned back to the telly.

 

“Sherlock Holmes. You may now go up and get your box.” Sherlock sprung up with a smile. It was finally his turn. It was Valentines Day and in their class each child made a Valentines Day box and everyone was to bring a valentine for everyone. Sherlock didn't have any friends and he figured if he made everyone beautiful valentines, they all would want to be his friend. He stayed up late making beautiful valentines for each of his classmates. Finally the moment was here. He would go and receive his box of valentines and then they all would open them together and he would have a whole lot of friends, like he had always dreamed of. “And open!” His teacher called out smiling. The classroom came alive with noise, everyone was looking through their cards and laughing. Slowly and carefully Sherlock removed the lid of his box. His face fell and the children looked at him and his empty box, and began to laugh. 

 

knock knock knock

John heard the familiar sound of Sherlock groaning and throwing his pillow against the door. “Got an interesting one, body found washed up in Bishop Park, cause of death not found.” John ended when the door opened. “Let me get ready.” Sherlock said as he passed John and entered the bathroom. John went to put on the tea. It was already past noon, Sherlock had been up late playing his violin to John’s dismay. Sherlock appeared in the kitchen fully ready to go. “You’re peppy today.” John commented as he poured two cups. “I have a case. It takes away from this wretched day.” Sherlock looked John up and down. “Why are you wearing that?” he said with disgust. “It’s a red jumper Sherlock.” John said crossing his arms. “You never wear red, it makes the pink in your face stand out.” John frowned and rolled his eyes. “ It’s Valentines Day Sherlock, i’m being festive.” Sherlock scrunched his nose. “Don't remind me.” he took a sip of the tea. “When are we leaving?” John sighed and shook his head. “Now, I guess, you could let me have lunch.” “No time John!” Sherlock said dragging John out of the apartment. 

 

The two hailed a cab and were on their way to Bishops Park, it was about a half hour away so John had time to explain the case. “A Valentines Day murder, how charming.” Sherlock mused to himself. “Are you even listening?!” John said exasperated. “Yes, yes continue.” Sherlock said, turning his attention to John. “ They identified the body to be a male, twenty four, brown hair and blue eyes. No missing reports filed. No cause of death could be reached. Lestrade’s meeting us there.” Sherlock nodded in response. He looked to the grey sky and his face fell. The memory played on in his mind, the pain fresh as when it had happened, absently, he tightened his fists. People were cruel he knew this, he knew he was cruel too. He continued staring lost in his mind. Sherlock swallowed hard as a thought popped up, one he never tried to acknowledge one he always pushed away. He thought about how there was no one in this world for him, the ached in his chest hollowed him. The thought kept playing on and on before he shook the thought away, it didn't matter anyway, he was content enough he reminded himself. Sherlock stared out the window silent for the remainder of the ride.

 

“Where is it then?” Sherlock asked looking around for the police tape and Lestrade. “It’s a ways back.” John said and began walking toward a path that led into the woods. Sherlock frowned and followed behind John. The two walked along the path, holding their jackets tight to themselves. “So why do you hate Valentines Day so much?” John asked quietly. There was silence and Sherlock let out a sigh watching his breath swirl before him as he thought. “When I was younger there was an incident, and it made me realize how useless this day is.” Sherlock looked away and wouldn't look back to John. “I understand, people can be cruel and they hurt.” The two walked on silently coming into an opening. There was a cabin like structure looking out over the water. Sherlock looked around for another path and saw none. “Where are we?” He asked continuing to look for a path. “Hold on, hold on, let me check the map.” John fumbled and finally took the small map of the park out of his jacket. “It’s freezing John, look faster.” John sighed and looked over the map. “I’m going in there, it’s far too cold in here. John made his way into the cabin. Sherlock grumbled and grudgingly followed John inside. It was warm and there were candles everywhere. The fireplace was lit and a table was set. Sherlock’s jaw dropped as John removed his jacket and placed it over a chair. “What are you doing John?” Sherlock asked alarmed still looking around the room, he turned to exit the cabin when a hand stopped him. He turned around and there John was holding a box of chocolates and a large, handmade valentine card. “I know you don't like Valentines Day, but I was hoping maybe this would change your mind.” Sherlock stared at John still shocked. “So is there a case?” He asked confused . John rolled his eyes “No you arse, just me.” Sherlock pursed his lips and looked at the romantically adorned room. “You lured me out here for a Valentines Day surprise?” He asked as John blushed and licked his lips nervously. “Yeah, I um, I did.” he replied biting his lip. Sherlock felt his heart swell, the hollow feeling seemed to dissipate as he looked to John and his gifts. Suddenly and without thinking, he leaned in and placed his lips against Johns. He pulled away quickly and John let out a sigh, staring at Sherlock with a dopey grin. Sherlock pulled John in close and leaned in, hearing John take in short breaths, noting how fast John’s heart was going and how fast his was too. How had he not noticed before? John was not cruel like the other people he had known. John loved him. The two locked eyes. “John Watson, you are my valentine.” John let out a sigh as the two leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
